Lucky
Richard "Lucky" Tan is a pilot in Vendetta Squadron and is currently assigned to Dewback Wing. Richard was born on the planet Pelagon, located in the Pelagia Province within the Tapani Sector. Both his parents were noble royal guards to House Pelagia, and was marked with a tattoo of House Pelagia's coat of arms upon the top of his right hand. A few years after being born, his family moved to Corellia upon the request of the House to help CorSec. Upon arrival on Corellia, Richard received the best Corellian and Tapani Education, as well as some training in the use of weapons, since he was going to be molded into a House Royal Guard. = Description = Standing before you is a man standing 1.83 meters with dark brown hair that is trimmed short and neat, who stares out into the world with black eyes with white flecks. A young man in his late twenties, whose eyebrows are, arched slightly giving him a slightly exotic or oriental appearance. He does not have any piercings, and you do see that his lips are slightly full, but not overly to make it looks like he has two fat lips. His nose is small, and looks like it was injured. You notice a slight scar upon his left cheek and nothing else can be told of the man's features, except for the tattoo on the top of his right hand. = Personality = Richard is a calm and easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person and enjoys meeting new and interesting people. Quiet and thinks all the time as he makes notes on what he sees and experiences. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible with the tendency to do the ‘right’ thing when he knows it will get him into more trouble then what he needs, but that is from his CorSec training. Richard has a sense of honor to his friends and duty to those he work for. He will always help those who need help, no matter who they are, but he stays loyal to his friends, and makes sure that he stays true to his word, since he was raised to show dignity, honor and respect to all, rather they are friend or foe. This is what helped him while he was a part of CorSec and making friends out of friends and enemies. = History = Youth Born on Pelagon, and the capital world of House Pelagia, located in the Tapani Sector, Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon. His father Marcus Tan, a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. Richard was sent to the Royal Guard Academy of House Pelagia and while there received a tattoo upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo, the crest of House Pelagia, showing which noble house he belongs to and is placed upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo can be seen at all times when he is out and about, and the detail is of a closed fist I holding a multi-colored material that is a crimson red, purple, violet and indigo in color. A figure in cool light blue sits upon the closed fingers, with its wings fanned out looking like a bird of some type, while a pea-green colored sun is behind the blue bird. The tattoo is probably one of the least known items about Richard and hardly anyone notices it, although it is out in plain daylight, and Richard will not say anything unless someone brings it up or asks him about it. Although, if he is asked, he will be glad to explain to people the purpose and meaning behind it, as a few have commented that it is some type of pirate emblem. Upon finishing his time at the Academy on Pelagon, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived on Tatooine, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. Additionally, being from House Pelagia, Richard is knows of the Jedi from the datafiles from Reena University and what he learned while a part of CorSec. Richard traveled to Tatooine, and when he arrived, he used what money he had, and tried to purchase a ship. It was not enough, so he left and drank while he thought. He saw a sign for help and decided to go there and offer his services. So he traveled to Oobla the Hutt to see if he could get a loan to help cover the difference he needed for a ship and in return to work for him, which he did and worked for a total of two years under Ly Mantok, one of Oobla’s lieutenants. To this day, Richard has no idea who was behind his family’s deaths. He is an excellent pilot and can fly any freighter with the best of them; he seems to have a natural talent as a pilot as well as a talent for anything that involves medicine. Due to his piloting ability, Prince Xandos of the Tapani Sector hired Richard to be his personal pilot. When the Firestar, a Modified Corellian Corvette arrived in the outer rim of the Unknown Regions, a region of unknown space that is decades behind the rest of the galaxy. Richard was there and spent time learning stuff and studying up on this Unknown Regions. The information was little and what information there was, Richard took. When they arrived, Richard, Lady Freya and Ahondrilian left on the Hyper Bantha, a modified YT-1300. Before they fully left the ship, the rest of Lady Freya’s fleet arrived, which was composed of a Bulk Freighter and four Corvettes. When they arrived, they went and stayed out of the Unknown Regions, with the Firestar while the Hyper Bantha went to the first planet that had a cruiser in orbit, named the Valaterix. With it being peacetime, the Victory was being the role of a mobile docking platform for Merchants to unload and trade their goods. Under the guise as Loyal Republic’s, and after going through the normal procedures for new arrivals to the Unknown Regions, the group of three returned to the Hyper Bantha, and a gift was waiting for Lady Freya. This gift was from the Gelba, one of the Lieutenant Governors of the Blacks that were within the Unknown Regions. The gift was a broach that was designed in the shape of an elegant rose with a pink peril with a hint of yellow stone, called a Corusca Stone set within the middle of the rose. Before leaving the planet Irajeba, the three from the Firestar ran into a Local Scout and a Retired Old Republic Captain named Aurin Kashe. They joined the group and the freighter they were on to arrive from the known galaxy to the Unknown Regions was placed on the Modified Corellian Corvette. As the meeting was going on between the new members, Farlander as he is known know went to the different Spacer Bars, and bought drinks for people to gather as much information as he could. He also acquired one important contact, as well as joined the Trader’s Guild of the Unknown Regions. This contact was named Tourag a Master Merchant Trader. One of the most well knew traders within the Unknown Regions. Upon leaving the first planet within the Unknown Regions, the group traveled to the next planet called Moda. There, Richard or I should say Farlander was given the title of Chief Travel Officer for Lady Freya. This title gave Farlander a better chance to gather more information on the Unknown Regions for Lady Freya. While on their second stop, Richard again hit the spacer bars, bought rounds for people, and gathered information on the Unknown Regions. Everything from rumors to stories to anything that other spacers would know or talk about. While here, he even found out about a race of creatures that live within or around the various Unknown Regions that give this part of space its name. There creatures look like giant Manta Rays that are a solid raven black in color and glow in the dark. They are commonly called Space Dragons, which are found in Galaxy, but in only a small part of space. He got as much information as he could from the Spacer Bars as well as additional contacts. He also spent a lot of his time in the local Republic Archives with two R Series Astromechs and three crew members of the Firestar. On this information-gathering mission, Richard and Company, were able to get a complete system map of the Unknown Regions will all commonly used Hyperspace Nav Buoys. They also gathered information on the local races, which included a race called the Whips. A race known to exist and only attacked people and managed to kill them by projecting images into their minds. These images were of the fear that people felt and had. In a sense, people were killed by their own fears. Only a strong mind was able to protect people from the Whips, that, and destroying the images they conjure in peoples minds. Another race, called the Piorads who were near-human and are organized in a hierarchy of tribes. They have two seemingly opposing racial traits; they originated and still live in huge, artificial, underground halls and large segments of the population roam the spaceways, raiding cargo transports and wandering from opportunity to opportunity. A wealthy race, they loathe to share their riches with other races, yielding just enough to the Blacks to avoid retaliation. About 40-60% of the race never leaves space, and their major industry is Space Pirating. While on the planet Moda, the Retired Old Republic Captain managed to start the first Rebel Cell. This was done in the last few days before leaving the planet. After leaving Moda, the adventuring party arrived on the planet Bajukai, home of the Segundens. The Segundens are a race of dark-skinned humanoids, possessing great intelligence. Are not interested in quick expansion and conquests, and have limited their influence to a few planets, which they have developed to a technological level far beyond that of most other planets within the Unknown Regions. They pay all of the necessary tributes to the Blacks; they have great personal integrity and pride. Having made the decision to meet the Blacks’s demands only after extensive calculations showed that, they could defeat the Blacks within the Unknown Regions in open war. However, the cost of resources and lives would be an even greater then that of peaceful submission. Farlander arrived and he, the retired Old Republic Captain, and the local Scout traveled while the crew of the Firestar stayed at the space station in orbit. The four adventures arrived at the local Republic Garrison on planet, and spent two days, trying to locate the proper offices to gather information and to start a possible Blacks, like what they did on Moda. While here, Richard managed to realize that the Unknown Regions from time to time goes through a Time Singularly, well that the Unknown Regions is in a Time Singularly; and the group could do two missions every stop because of this. Moreover, Richard joined the Segunden Scout and Survey Corps. By doing this, Richard was able to gather detailed star charts of all the inhabited systems within the Unknown Regions, as well as complete scientific survey for all of the inhabited planets. The Segundens asked that Richard Company gather information on new hyperspace routes, in addition to more scientific data on planets that the Segundens were unable to get. Richard again, went to the spacer bars, and repeated the same thing he did on the previous planets. He also gathered more information on people to get into contact with Tensok Phi, Jin Voles, Sidir Ganang, and Major Thorsen. While on Bajukai, the group was attacked by some locals that were affected do to a computer glitch. The group tried to take it out on the adventures, because one of them managed to mess up and set free some criminals. This small mob tried to hurt the group, but was unable to. Farlander dropped one by a swift kick to the knees, another was stunned, and managed to fall into a damaged computer terminal and was electrocuted, not before being injured by the Scout. Nevertheless, was stopped by Farlander who placed his hand on his blaster but did not pull it from its holster. Because of this, and the fact that the loyal Republics who were accompanying a Queen and a Princess were attacked and managed to fend them off, were awarded Civil Defense Medals of Bajukai. These were handed out because there have been recent attacks by locals and a time of martial law was brought upon the planet. While at the awards ceremony, the Scout managed to make contact with Sidir Ganang, who informed him of what happened to him. How he was blackballed and he met with the rest of the group at there ship and joined them. Upon joining the group, Sidir gave each one a Sidir Decoder Ring, this would help others who were part of Sidir know that they were a part of the Ganang Gang. In addition to this, other small adventures took place on a continent that was wild, and here, the party ran into an Ym-Barror, a symbiotic relationship between an animal and a plant. These creatures are extremely tough and the party managed to drop one, only with all but one of the members not getting hurt. After everyone had recovered, they traveled to different tribes, managed to find one, and had a fight to show how strong they were due to what they did to the Ym-Barror. The Scout fought for the party and accidentally killed the tribe’s warrior. The party left and traveled to the last place they could and met two merchants, who sold them items, and Richard managed to find a title to a Solar Merchant. The Solar Merchant is what the populace of the Unknown Regions use as one of their Tramp Freighters. Adulthood The group was found out from day one in the Unknown Regions due to the Lady Freya and her saying she was one of the Emperor's concubines. On the planet Orlog, home of the Blacks in the Unknown Regions, the group was captured individually. Lady Freya got her planet that she wanted, but was sent to a special school. Aurin Kashe was promoted to Admiral by Lady Freya and was sent on a 1-year tour of the Unknown Regions. The Scout gave himself up to be an experiment and was never heard from again. The Queen went with the good admiral and Richard Tan, a.k.a. Farlander gave up to Ly Mantok. Had a choice of spending time at Coruscant at the hands of the Interrogators or one year finding a new hyperspace route within the Unknown Regions. Richard took the latter. Ly Mantok, who drafted Farlander (Richard Tan), heard of this and when he did not arrive at the point he was suppose to, sent out to locate him. Richard, Farlander was one lucky Corellian to survive a year alone in the Unknown Regions and live to talk about it. This got him known through out the Unknown Regions and Scouts knew of his name. He was sort of a Legend to the Unknown Regions, the man who went out to chart a new hyperspace route, alone and survived to tale about it. Someone as this well known to the Unknown Regions was an important figure and it showed that Ly Mantok was a savor and friend to all, boosting his appearance within the Unknown Regions and in Galaxy. After returning and spend a few days in the medical bay of Ly Mantok's cruiser, he left and went to find the Solar Merchant that he owned. He found it and realized that he could not fix it, so sold it for 30,000 credits. After his one year tour for Ly Mantok, Richard joined up with the Frashkart Economic Concern as a tramp freighter captain, with his YT-1300, the Hyper Bantha. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Tatooine, where he applied for a job as a pilot and a technician, and offered his designs to those within the Maltorus Valen Industries, with hopes of getting credit and some royalties form the ship designs, including the first ship of the line if it was built. While helping his friends on a number of adventures, he was attacked by a number of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine that were attacking Anchorhead and help in defend the settlement. While there, he was able to meet a lot of people who did not want to see a settlement removed. Later, Richard went on an Archeology dig with Karin and others to a lost planet found near Alderaan. There he was able to acquire a number of Sharr Martha items, namely a headgear which he had upgraded to masterwork level and a cloak. These items help Richard hide better and he is trying to see if he can get any more additional items of the Sharr Martha. During the dig, a Jedi, named Veda Sutra snuck onto his ship and he attacked Richard, who was able to make it to an escape pod and get to Alderaan, with only a severe wound to his leg form the lightsaber of Veda's. However, in the process, Veda stole his ship, the Graven Image and as far as Richard knows, his ship is still out there, as he got word that it was last seen on Gamor and now rumor has it that Dash L'hnnar might know where the ship is located at, or what has happened to it. Rebel Alliance Having talked to Dash L’hnnar, and he not knowing about the location of his ship, he went and did more searching, coming into contact with Meeko Jade “Pappy” Farlane. While getting to know Pappy, he liked the man, having grown up on Corellia, which is where Pappy was from and helping him on a few things due to his knowledge and previous workings being a member of CorSec agreed with Pappy on a number of things. However, he did not know that Pappy was part of the Rebel Alliance and after an incident involving the Empire; Richard felt the need to do something to stop them. After meeting with the proper people in order to help fight against the Empire, for what they have done to the Galaxy, he joined the Rebel Alliance, and Richard requested to be put in a fighter squadron. When he found out that Pappy was a part of the rebellion, he put in a request to be assigned to his squadron. After a while, his request was granted and he has been with the Dewbacks ever since. Recent Events Lucky has developed an interest in a fellow pilot, Vex. However he is taking it slow and getting to know her better and considers her a friend. = Extra's = Lucky's Tattoo 100px|left|House Pelagia Crest Richard has a tattoo, the crest of House Pelagia, showing which noble house he belongs to and is placed upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo can be seen at all times when he is out and about, and the detail is of a closed fist I holding a multi-colored material that is a crimson red, purple, violet and indigo in color. A figure in cool light blue sits upon the closed fingers, with its wings fanned out looking like a bird of some type, while a pea-green colored sun is behind the blue bird. The tattoo is probably one of the least known item about Richard and hardly anyone notices it, although it is out in plain daylight, and Richard will not say anything unless someone brings it up or asks him about it. Although, if he is asked, he will be glad to explain to people the purpose and meaning behind it, as a few have commented that it is some type of pirate emblem, but it is just the house crest of House Pelagia. Knight R3-T3 or Knight, is Lucky's astromech that he purchased after returning from the Unknown Regions. The R3-series astromech droid was designed specifically for use by high-tech government agencies and was launched almost simultaneously with another niche product, the R4-series agromech droid. However, the R3 unit Lucky got was from a dealer he knew on Tatooine and Lucky did not ask to many questions. However, Lucky was informed, that the droid had escaped from a crew of pirates that were based in Mos Eisley. They used to torture and abuse the little droid for many years. The unit was programmed to both enhance and sabotage hyperdrive systems. R3-T2 was also equipped with an increased memory capacity that made it different from standard R3 units. It is assumed his original clear dome, a striking characteristic of standard R3 units, was replaced by the dome of a standard R2 unit. After purchasing R3-T3, Lucky named him Knight and had him repainted into a new color scheme, and replaced the R2 dome with the proper R3 clear dome.. Another thing he did was that after getting the information from him, he had the units memory wiped. Additionally, he did make some additional modifications to the droid. Primary Characteristics Outwardly, the R3 copied its popular predecessor right down to the bright, contrasting color trim on its metal chassis. The obvious difference in the factory unit was its head, a clear dome of durable plastex. The transparent hemisphere gave the droid's internally mounted sensor package greater range and showcased the R3's other major distinction, its newly updated Intellex V computer brain. The Intellex V housed an impressive database with detailed specifications on every vessel in the Republic Navy, and could be readily programmed with additional ship specifications easily. Armed with this information, the R3 worked in cooperation with gunnery crews, security troopers, and naval chiefs of operation aboard capital-scale warships. Though its primary function was as a capital ship astromech, it could still operate as a plug-in droid for starfighters, and could hold up to five hyperspace jump coordinates in active memory. Modifications On top of the modifications that the pirates made to R3-T3, Lucky made some additional modifications that he felt would help the droid. These modifications included: * increase in the active memory, allowing Knight to house fifteen hyperspace jump coordinates. * Backup Memory for the droid in case of Category:Characters